Bekehrung Norwegens
Die Bekehrungsgeschichte der Norweger beginnt mit den Wikingerfahrten, wo es zu den ersten Berührungen mit dem Christentum kam. Ihre Raubzüge wandten sich hauptsächlich nach dem Westen, nach England, Schottland mit seinen Inselgruppen und nach Irland, aber auch in Richtung Frankenreich, nach Friesland und Gallien. Beschreibung Auf den Wikingerzügen ins Reich Karls des Großen bestand die Mehrzahl der Wikinger aus Dänen. Darunter befanden sich jedoch auch auch norwegische Häuptlinge und Scharen. Allerdings ist es oft schwierig zu unterscheiden, welchem der beiden Völker die von den fränkischen Chronisten erwähnten Seeräuber angehörten, da diese für alle Völker des Nordens anfangs die Bezeichnung Nordmanni gebrauchten und erst sehr allmählich die Angehörigen der einzelnen Stämme unterscheiden lernten. Erste Berührungen mit dem Christentum Die Norweger spielten bei der Plünderung des Frankenreichs und der späteren Besetzung einzelner Teile, besonders der Normandie, nur eine verschwindende Rolle. Gelegentlich ließen sich diese Norweger im Frankenreich taufen, wie es auch vereinzelt von dänischen Führern und ihren Scharen berichtet wird. Von irgendwelcher Bedeutung für die Christianisierung des Landes Norwegen war dies aber nicht. Wikingerzüge zu den Britischen Inseln Viel wichtiger waren die Berührungen der Norweger mit dem Christentum im Westen, auf den Großbritannischen Inseln und auf Irland. Den Wikingerfahrten in diese Länder beteiligten sich allerdings auch Dänen. Mit dem Überfall auf das Kloster Lindisfarne an der northumbrischen Küste am 8. Juni 793 begann eine lange Zeit der Beunruhigung für diese Gegenden. Aber schon früher gingen norwegische Fahrten dorthin und die Shetlandsinseln wurden bereits um 700 von norwegischen Wikingern besetzt. Die ersten Berührungen der Norweger mit dem Christentum waren feindlich. Die reichen Kirchen und Klöster waren das Hauptziel von Plünderungen: Am feindlichen Verhältnis zwischen Heiden und Christen änderte sich auch in der ersten Zeit der norwegischen Niederlassungen wenig. Das wandelte sich erst allmählich. Die norwegischen Eroberer nahmen die schottischen Inselgruppen in Besitz, die von den dort ansässigen irischen Anachoreten geräumt wurden. Die keltische Urbevölkerung wurde vernichtet, unterworfen oder floh zum Teil; ferner besetzten die Norweger Teile Ost-Schottlands, die Insle of Man und ließen sich besonders in Irland nieder. Hier gründete Torgeis als Erster das Königreich von Dublin, in dem er ein großes Thorsheiligtum errichtete. Ferner waren norwegische Herrschaften in Limmerik und Waterford. Auch die Dänen richteten Züge nach Irland und versuchten sich dort festzusetzen. Lange Zeit war die Insel von Kämpfen teils zwischen den Iren und den Fremdlingen, teils zwischen diesen selbst, durchtobt. Die Dänen unterlagen schließlich. Die Iren, unter sich uneins, kämpften nicht geschlossen gegen die Fremden, sondern verbündeten sich teilweise mit ihnen und kämpften gegen ihre eigenen Landsleute. Die Folge davon waren dann engere Verbindungen zwischen den norwegischen Königs- und Fürstengeschlechtern mit den irischen. Schon im 9. Jhd. hörte man von Heiraten norwegischer Häuptlinge mit irischen Königstöchtern, und dies nahm im 10. Jhd. immer mehr zu. Diese Frauen waren Christinnen und blieben es auch, und so darf angenommen werden, dass bereits in dieser Zeit das Christentum in die vornehmen norwegischen Geschlechter Eingang fand, wenn auch die Masse des Volkes heidnisch blieb. Um das Jahr 1000 wurde der heilige Hain Thors bei Dublin durch Iren zerstört, und die Norweger Irlands erschienen bald darauf als Christen. Das Christentum hielt auf den Britischen Inseln früh seinen Einzug, besonders auf der Insle of Man entwickelte sich eine eigentümlich keltisch-norwegische Mischkultur. Auf den schottischen Inselgruppen veranlaßten hauptsächlich die Handelsbeziehungen zum christlichen England die Bekehrungen. Zwar sind Forscher auch hier im einzelnen nicht genauer über das allmähliche Eindringen des neuen Glaubens unterrichtet, aber es ist eine bemerkenswerte Tatsache, dass unter den Landnahmsmännern auf Island diejenigen, die bereits Christen waren, meistens von den schottischen Inseln stammten oder doch über diese ihren Weg genommen hatten. Irische Anachoreten Als die Norweger Island ums Jahr 870 entdeckten, und als sich dann 874 die ersten norwegischen Ansiedler dort niederließen, fanden sie das Land nicht menschenleer, sondern es saßen dort bereits irische Anachoreten, die sogn. Pápar. Sie flohen vor den Heiden, doch Näheres über den Zusammenstoß ist nicht bekannt. Im Strom der norwegischen Ansiedler, die nun die Insel bevölkerten, befanden sich auch irische freie Christen, sowie irische Sklaven. Einige Ortsnamen wie Vestmannaeyjar, Papós und Patreksfjördr weisen auf sie hin. Einige der norwegischen Ansiedler waren, wie erwähnt, bereits in Großbritannien und auf Irland Christen geworden, wie z. B. die hervorragende Aud die Weise mit ihrer Familie. Ihre Nachkommen aber fielen wieder ins Heidentum zurück, und dasselbe Schicksal traf die Nachkommen der übrigen christlichen Ansiedler. Abgeschnitten vom Verkehr mit der übrigen Christenheit, ohne Priester, war dies nur zu natürlich. Wohl hielten sich dunkle Erinnerungen an die christliche Lehre in einzelnen Familien, von irgendwelcher Bedeutung aber für die spätere Bekehrung der Insel war dies nicht. Trotzdem hörte die Verbindung mit dem Christentum nicht ganz auf. Auf ihren weiten Fahrten kamen manche Isländer zu christLichen Völkern - insbesondere nach England - und nahmen wohl den neuen Glauben an, um des Verkehrs und des Handels mit den Christen teilhaftig zu werden, oder sie traten wenigstens in entferntere Beziehung zum Christentum, indem sie sich mit dem Kreuze bezeichnen ließen, die prima signatio nahmen (s. Primsigning), wie der berühmte Dichter Egil Skallagrimsson und sein Bruder es taten, um in die Dienste des englischen Königs Aethelstan treten zu können. Auch irische Sklavinnen mögen hier und da ein Samenkorn des christlichen Glaubens ausgestreut haben. Im großen und ganzen besteht der Ausspruch der Landnáma, dass das Land fast 120 Jahre ganz heidnisch gewesen sei, zu Recht. Hakon der Gute und Erich Blutaxt Viel weniger als die Kolonien wurde das Mutterland Norwegen im 9. u. 10. Jhd. vom Christentum berührt. Zwar wurden vereinzelt Wikinger im Ausland zu Christen, oder ließen sich mit dem Kreuze bezeichnen und kamen als Christen nach Hause, doch wurde das Christentum im Land so gut wie nicht gelebt, verbreitet oder vererbt. Ob die hamburgische Kirche im südlichen Norwegen Missionierungsversuche vor König Hakon I. dem Guten (920-961) machte, bleibt fraglich. Hakon, in England zum Christentum bekehrt, fuhr im Jahr 935 nach Norwegen und entriß seinem Halbbruder Erich Blutaxt die Herrschaft. Hakon versuchte das Christentum im Land einzuführen, ließ Geistliche aus England kommen und errichtete einige Kirchen. Viele aus der Umgebung des Königs ließen sich daraufhin taufen, und der König selbst predigte den neuen Glauben den Bauern. Diese aber widersetzten sich, drohten dem König mit Absetzung, und zwangen ihn, an der heidnischen Opfermahlzeit teilzunehmen. Die Kirchen wurden z. T. zerstört. Der König mußte seinen Versuch aufgeben. Eirik war unterdessen nach England geflüchtet und dort als Herrscher von Northumberland unter die Oberhoheit des englischen Königs getreten. Zuvor aber hatte er sich taufen lassen müssen, und so wurden auch seine Söhne zu Christen. Als Hakon I. der Gute 961 im Kampf gegen Eiriks Söhne fiel, teilten sich diese die Herrschaft über Norwegen. Das war die zweite Berührung Norwegens mit der angelsächsischen Kirche. Trotz des im allgemeinen gescheiterten Versuchs Hakons hatten sich eine Anzahl Christen im Land gehalten. Gleichwohl war die Förderung des Christentums keine Angelegenheit der Erichssöhne. Das einzige, was sie taten, war, dass sie zahlreiche Tempel zerstörten und sich der reichen Schätze bemächtigten. Sonst konnte jeder dem Glauben anhängen, dem er wollte. Hakon Jarl Vereint mit dem dänischen König Harald I. Blauzahn vernichtete Hakon Jarl (935-995) von Halogaland, der damals nördlichsten Landschaft Norwegens, die Herrschaft der Erichssöhne. Unter dänischer Oberhoheit erhielt er die Herrschaft über zwei Drittel des Landes; der südlichste Teil, Viken, stand direkt unter Dänemark. Hakon seinerseits war ein eifriger Heide und wurde deswegen auch "Opferjarl" genannt. Er führte den Opferdienst wieder ein und gab den Tempeln die entrissenen Tempelgüter wieder zurück. Doch fiel auch in diese Zeit ein erneuter Versuch, das Christentum in Norwegen einzuführen. Als Kaiser Otto II. (HRR) gegen Dänemark Krieg führte, berief der dänische König den Jarl zur Heeresfolge. Dieser kämpfte 974 in der Schlacht am Dannewirke an der Seite der Dänen. Eine Folge des Sieges der Deutschen war die Festigung des Christentums in Dänemark. Dem dänischen König wurde es zur Pflicht gemacht, in dem ihm unterstehenden Norwegen das Christentum einzuführen. So mußte auch Hakon Jarl sich taufen lassen, und es setzt in Viken die Missionierungstätigkeit der hamburgischen Kirche ein. Hakon aber entließ die mitgegebenen Priester umgehend und warf das Christentum sofort wieder ab. In Viken fiel er verheerend ein und zerstörte die Anfänge der christlichen Mission wieder. Viele Christen flohen, andere folgten seinem Beispiel und bekannten sich wieder zum Heidentum. Der Zusammenhang Norwegens mit dem Erzbistum Hamburg-Bremen war damit gelöst. Hielten sich auch Reste des Christentums in der südlichen Landschaft, so war Norwegen doch der Hauptsache nach noch immer heidnisch. Die endgültige Bekehrung Norwegens und damit die seiner Beilande ging von England aus. Endgültige Bekehrung Ein junger Sproß des alten Königsgeschlechtes, Olaf Tryggvason, war es, der dem Christentum in Norwegen zur Vorherrschaft verhalf. Nach abenteuerlich verbrachter Jugend empfing er, wahrscheinlich in England, die Taufe. Von hier zog er, wie einst Hakon der Gute, aus, um Norwegen zu erobern und Hakon Jarl zu vertreiben. Sein Unternehmen glückte in kurzer Zeit, der Jarl wurde erschlagen, und Olaf 995 von den Thröndern und darauf von den Thingversamlungen der anderen Landschaften zum König gewählt. Seine erste Handlung war nun, nachdem seine Herrschaft befestigt war, den christlichen Glauben einzuführen, was ihm mit Unterstützung englischer Geistlicher in kurzer Zeit gelang. Nach einigen Jahren, in denen der König fortwährend in seinem Lande umherzog, war Norwegen, mit Ausnahme der Hochlande und einzelner schwer zugänglicher Täler, äußerlich dem Christentum zugeführt, und der König dachte nunmehr ernstlich an die Bekehrung der norwegischen Beilande, soweit diese nicht schon christlich waren. Schottische Inseln Die Jarle der schottischen Inseln, wie den Orkneys und der Färöer brachte König Olaf Tryggvason teils gütlich, teils durch Gewalt zur Annahme des Christentums und verpflichtet sie, den neuen Glauben in ihren Reichen einzuführen, soweit nicht die Bevölkerung bereits christlich war. Auch die Shetlandsinseln und die Hebriden wurden damals endgültig dem Christentum unterworfen. Die kirchlichen Verhältnisse waren ähnlich wie in Norwegen, nur dass hier der englisch-schottische Einfluß stärker war. Auf den Färöern erfolgte die feste Begründung eines Bistums in der ersten Hälfte des 12. Jhds. von Norwegen aus, auf den Orkneys, über die die Oberhoheit Norwegens immer eine recht unsichere war, rangen norwegisch-kirchlicher, resp. hamburgischer Einfluß mit dem des Erzbistums York. Die Begründung eines festen Bistums fand um die Mitte des 11. Jhds. statt. Auch auf die Hebriden erhoben die Erzbischöfe von York anfangs Ansprüche, später auch die von Dublin, doch werden auch sie schließlich, wie erwähnt, dem norwegischen Erzbistum unterstellt. Ein festes Bistum wurde in der 2. Hälfte des 11. Jhds. errichtet. Island * Hauptartikel: Bekehrung Islands Auch Island wollte Olaf Tryggvason bekehren. Schon vor seinem Eingreifen hatte die Missionstätigkeit auf der Insel eingesetzt. Ein aus angesehener Familie stammender Isländer, Thorvaldr Kodransson, war auf seinen Reisen auch nach Niederdeutschland gekommen und hatte sich dort von einem Bischof Bernhard taufen lassen. Näheres über diesen Bischof weiß man nicht. Thorvald bewog nun diesen, mit ihm 981 nach Island zu ziehen und dort das Christentum zu verkündigen. Die Predigt selbst mußte Thorvald übernehmen, da der Bischof der Landessprache nicht mächtig war... → Weiterlesen. Grönland Um dieselbe Zeit wurde das Christentum nach Grönland, der von Island aus durch Erik den Roten im letzten Viertel des 10. Jhds. besiedelten Kolonie, gebracht. Schon unter den ersten Ansiedlern befand sich ein Christ von den Hebriden, vielleicht waren noch mehrere dabei, so dass der neue Glaube nicht unbekannt war. Der Sohn Eriks, Leif Eriksson, der Glückliche zubenannt, hatte den König in Norwegen besucht und schien dort getauft worden zu sein. Jedenfalls betraute ihn der König, als er wieder nach Grönland fuhr, mit der Aufgabe, das Christentum dort einzuführen. Er tat dies auch. Sein Vater Erik gab den alten Glauben nicht auf, doch seine Mutter nahm das Christentum an und erbaute eine Kirche. Über eine gesetzliche Annahme des Christentums sind die Forscher nicht unterrichtet, doch dauerte es nicht lange, bis zumindest nach außen hin dieser äußerste Vorposten des norwegischen Volkes christlich wurde. Damit war um die Jahrtausendwende das norwegische Volk in seiner Gesamtheit offiziell dem neuen Glauben zugeführt. Der erste Bischof in Grönland war ein Isländer namens Eirik, der Anfang des 12. Jhds. als Missionsbischof dorthin ging. Wenig später fiel die Errichtung eines eigenen grönländischen Bistums mit dem Sitz in Gardar, der alten Thingstätte des Landes. Der erste Inhaber des Stuhls hieß Arnald, ein Deutscher, der vom norwegischen König Sigurd dem Jerusalemfahrer (1103-30) gesandt wurde. Art der Bekehrung Überblickt man die Bekehrung des Nordens, so drängt sich zunächst die Beobachtung auf, dass diese fast ganz ohne Blutvergießen vor sich gegangen war. Wirkliche christliche Märtyrer, Blutzeugen, kennt die Geschichte dieser Bekehrung nicht. Ebensowenig erfährt man nichts von einem tiefgehenden heidnischen "Fanatismus", der sich der neuen Lehre entgegenstemmte. Natürlich ging es ohne Widerstand nicht ab. Aber dieselben Bauern, die den König Hakon den Guten zwangen, an ihrem Opfer teilzunehmen, beugten sich dem energischen Olaf Tryggvason. Wohl weigerten sich einzelne und gingen lieber in den Tod oder erduldeten Verstümmelung, aber die Gesamtheit fügte sich merkwürdig schnell und ruhig. Denn der Hauptsache nach ging die Bekehrung von den herrschenden Schichten aus, das gilt wenigstens für das norwegische Volk. Während die Wikingerfahrten der Schweden hauptsächlich nach Osten, in heidnische Länder gingen, waren die Norweger im Westen mit dem Christentum in Berührung gekommen. Schon dadurch war bei vielen der Glaube ihrer Väter ins Wanken gekommen. Von zahlreichen norwegischen Wikingern wurde berichtet, dass sie nur an sich selbst, ihre eigne Macht und ihr Schwert glaubten. Soweit sie sich nicht im fremden Land niederließen, wurden so die Keime der Auflösung auch ins Mutterland und nach Island getragen haben. Pragmatismus und Religiöse Gleichgültigkeit Wenn auch die Menge noch fest am alten Glauben hielt, so hatte doch auch vielfach religiöse Gleichgültigkeit um sich gegriffen, der es nicht darauf ankam, um äußerer Vorteile willen den Glauben zu wechseln. Solch religiöse Gleichgültigkeit spricht sich z. B. aus, wenn ein Mann, der nur unter der Bedingung, dass er Christ wird, von Olaf dem Heiligen in sein Heer aufgenommen wird, äußert, "wenn ich denn einmal an einen Gott glauben soll, kann ich ebensogut an den weißen Christ glauben, wie an einen anderen Gott". Und so sehen wir denn insbesondere bei den Bekehrungen einzelner, dass sie um solcher pragmatischer Vorteile willen geschehen. So lassen sich Egil Skallagrimsson und sein Bruder mit dem Kreuz bezeichnen, um in die Dienste des englischen Königs treten zu können, so lassen heidnische Scharen sich taufen, um im Heer Olafs des Heiligen mitfechten zu dürfen. Auch um den Handel mit Christen pflegen zu können, erfolgen solche Übertritte. Von Bekehrungen aus innerer Überzeugung hört man dagegen verhältnismäßig selten. Das norwegische Volk war im Großen und Ganzen durch die beiden Olafs zum Christentum gezwungenworden, und Olaf Tryggvason war auch bei der Einführung des Christentums in den norwegischen Beilanden die treibende Ursache. Heiratspolitik und Unkenntnis Auf Irland waren es vor allem die aus politischen Gründen erfolgten Heiraten des Königsgeschlechts und der Vornehmen mit Irinnen, die dem Christentum Eingang verschafften, zunächst in den oberen Kreisen. Es verwundert nicht, dass bei dieser äußerlichen Bekehrung viele, sowie sich die Gelegenheit darbot, den neuen Glauben wieder von sich warfen, wie der Hakon Jarl von Halogaland; oder aber dass sie in ihrem Leben sich durchaus nicht änderten, wie Egil Skallagrimsson, der nie die Taufe erhielt, sondern sich nur hatte mit dem Kreuze bezeichnen lassen, oder wie der Skalde Hallfred, der, trotz dem der König selbst sein Pate war, eine schwedische Heidin zur Frau nahm und unbekümmert wie ein Heide unter Heidenleuten lebte. Bei vielen auch war die Kenntnis des neuen Glaubens äußerst gering oder kaum vorhanden, wie bei jenen Räubern, die ins Heer Olafs des Heiligen eintraten und unbefangen erklärten, was ein so berühmter König glaube, werde schon recht sein. Andere kannten kaum das Paternoster und das Glaubensbekenntnis, und auch dies womöglich noch in höchst merkwürdiger Form. Vermischung Noch wieder anderen war Christus - denn hauptsächlich um diesen, nicht um den Gott Vater, handelte es sich - nicht viel mehr als ein neuer Gott, und sie wandten sich wohl, wenn es ihnen gelegen schien, mal an die alten Götter, mal an Christus, wie Helgi der Magere, einer der Landnahmsmänner auf Island. Einer Vermischung von heidnischen und christlichen Vorstellungen entsprang es auch, wenn der Dichter Eilif Godrunarson Christus, den starken König Roms, südlich am Urdsbrunnen, also an den Wurzeln der Weltesche, sitzen läßt, oder wenn nach Björn Hitdolakappi der 'Fürst der Tageswohnung', d. h. nicht Odin, sondern der Christengott, einen Boten ganz in Gestalt einer Walküre entsendet. Vor allem war es Christus, der im Bewußtsein des Volkes der neue Gott wurde, und es war oft schwer zu entscheiden, wer gemeint warn. Diese Hervorhebung Christi war übrigens keine Besonderheit der Nordleute, sondern findet sich ähnlich in der alten Kirche und hat auch dort ihren Niederschlag in der lateinischen Dichtung gefunden. So erscheint denn auch Christus als Schöpfer oder Teilnehmer an der Schöpfung. Und wie bei den Deutschen und Engländern sah man ihn vor allem als Gefolgsherrn, als Volkskönig an. Und wie man etwa auf Odin und seinen himmlischen Hofstaat Züge von Harald Schönhaar übertrug, so übertrug man nunmehr solche von den beiden Olafs auf Christus. So treten Gott und Christus in der Dichtung als dróttinn und konungr auf und werden mit all den Beinamen geziert, die den Königen zukommen. Die Engel, die Heiligen, die Seligen im Himmel, die Apostel und überhaupt alle Frommen waren ihr Gefolge, mit älterem Ausdruck die drótt, mit aus England stammendem, die hird. Christus, der Könige höchster, sitzt auf dem Hochsitz in der Halle, vor ihm neigt sich ehrfurchtsvoll das Gefolge, und nun verleiht er - wie ein 'milder' d. h. freigiebiger Fürst Ringe und rotes Gold austeilt - Gaben des heiligen Geistes allen Menschen, die ihm folgen wollen, und er ladet sie ein zu sich in den Himmel, wo er, der Herr, ihnen Wohnstätte und Unterhalt verleiht. So schildert noch um die Mitte des 12. Jhds. der Dichter Einar Skulason Christus, ganz im Bilde der Hofhaltung eines altgermanischen, altnorwegischen Königs. So wird denn auch ihm und anderen der Himmel zur Halle. Die leidende, asketische Seite Christi war den kampfesfrohen, lebenstrotzenden Nordländern unsympathisch, und so vermieden es die Missionare, diese zu betonen. Was hervorgehoben wurde, war Christus als Himmelskönig, Christus als Besieger von Tod und Teufel; Christi Höllenfahrt war ein beliebtes Thema. Ihn als den stärkeren gegenüber den alten Heidengöttern, deren Existenz die christliche Kirche ja keineswegs leugnete, die sie nur für Teufel und böse Dämonen, maligni spiritus hielt, zu erweisen, darauf kam es an. Das tat Dankbrand, wenn er Berserker besiegte, das König Olaf Tryggvason, wenn er mit der Axt die Götzenbilder zertrümmerte und die Tempel verbrannte. Kein rächender Strahl vom Himmel traf ihn, sein Gott war der stärkere. So riefen auch wohl schwedische Wikinger, nachdem die einheimischen Götter die Hilfe versagt hatten, zur Probe den fremden Gott an, und als der ihnen Errettung schickte, beugten sie sich ihm. Kirchliche Ordnung Bei der äußerlichen Art, wie Norwegen durch König Olaf Tryggvason christianisiert worden war, gab es noch viel zu tun. Dieser Aufgabe unterzog sich nun sein Nachfolger, Olaf der Heilige, der nach 15 jährigem Interregnum im Jahre 1015 das Land von England aus eroberte. Außer auf die Befestigung, und Vertiefung des Glaubens richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch auf die Ordnung der Kirche. Hatte der erste Olaf schon einzelne Kirchen gebaut, sowie den Bau von Hauptkirchen für die einzelnen Landschaften, die Fylkir angeordnet und begonnen, so führte der zweite Olaf diese Aufgabe im Wesentlichen durch. Daneben gab es Kirchen für die kleineren Bezirke und Privatkirchen. Doch war die Verfassung nicht einheitlich für das ganze Land. Es wurden Bestimmungen erlassen über die Baupflicht und die Begabung der Hauptkirchen mit Land. Im Allgemeinen aber waren wohl die Priester hinsichtlich ihrer Bezüge auf freie Übereinkunft mit ihren Gemeindegliedern angewiesen. König Olaf Tryggvason hatte englische Priester mit ins Land gebracht, ebenso Olaf der Heilige und auch in der Folgezeit berief er hauptsächlich solche herüber. Die ersten Bischöfe in Norwegen waren Engländer. Der starke Einfluß der englischen Kirche trat auch in der Kirchensprache zutage. Die Form der meisten kirchlichen norwegischen Ausdrücke zeigt, dass sie aus England stammten. Norwegen wurde so zunächst der Oberhoheit des Erzbistums Hamburg entzogen, das doch den Anspruch erhob, dass der ganze skandinavische Norden sein Missionsgebiet sei und ihm zu unterstehen habe. Olaf der Heilige suchte allerdings freundliche Beziehungen zu Hamburg, zumal nachdem sein Gegner, der dänische König Knut, auch Herr von England geworden war. So berichtet Adam von Bremen (II 55), dass er Boten an den Erzbischof Unwan gesendet und um Anerkennung seiner Bischöfe sowie auch um Entsendung deutscher Bischöfe nach Norwegen gebeten habe. Nach ihm soll Erzbischof Unwan zwei Bischöfe für Trondheim geweiht, andere vom Papst geweihte anerkannt haben (IV 33). Diese ersten Bischöfe waren reine Missionsbischöfe, mit wenig gesicherten Einkünften und ohne festen Sprengel. Olaf Kyrri Am Ende des 11. Jhds., unter Olaf Kyrri (1066-93), wurden die Bistümer bestimmter abgegrenzt und einem Bischof unterstellt, während bis dahin oft zwei und mehr Bischöfe in einer Diözese wirkten. Es waren die Bistümer von Nidaros, Bergen und Oslo und etwas später von Stafangr und Hamar, in denen Kathedralkirchen erbaut wurden. Die Norwegische Kirchenverfassung unterschied sich aber ursprünglich dadurch von der übrigen abendländischen, dass die Bischöfe nicht durch Domkapitel gewählt, sondern vom König ernannt wurden. Die Priester an den Fylkis-'' und ''Herads-Kirchen wurden durch die Gemeinden gewählt, die an den Privatkirchen waren private Angestellte der Besitzer der Kirchen. Auch suchten die Könige lange Zeit mit Erfolg, wie z.B. Harald der Strenge (Hardradi) sich der Oberhoheit Hamburgs zu entziehen, indem sie die Bischöfe in England, Frankreich oder direkt vom Papst weihen ließen. Erst dem Eingreifen des Papstes Alexander II. gelang es ums Jahr 1065, die norwegische Kirche zur Unterwerfung unter Hamburg zu bringen. Diese Verbindung wurde dann wieder gelöst, als 1104 das Erzbistum Lund gestiftet wurde, welches die Gewalt über den ganzen Norden bekam. Im Jahr 1152 erhielt Norwegen sein eigenes Erzbistum mit dem Sitz in Nidaros. dem auch die Färöer, die Orkneys, Hebriden, Island und Grönland unterstellt wurden, und es wurden nunmehr auch Domkapitel eingerichtet. Quellen * Bugge, Alexander. Die Wikinger (Google Books). Heinz Hungerland. Neuauflage Magnus Verlag, 1997. ISBN 388851228X, ISBN 9783888512285. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 232 ff. (Bekehrungsgeschichte, § 43. ff.) * Maurer, Konrad von. Die Bekehrung des norwegischen Stammes zum Christenthume (Google Books). Kaiser, 1855. Band I, S. 1-20. * Mogk, Eugen. Kelten und Nordgermanen im 9. Und 10. Jahrhunderts (Google Books). J. C. Hinrichs, 1896. * Steenstrup, Johannes. Normannerne - Band 2 (Internet Archive). Kjøbenhavn, R. Klein, 1876. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Christentum Kategorie:Norwegen